The invention relates to a method for producing a rotor of an asynchronous electric machine.
Rotors are component parts of asynchronous electric machines. Some of these machines have speeds in excess of 4000 revolutions per minute and outputs of more than 1 megawatt. Rotors of such machines must satisfy exacting mechanical and thermal requirements, e.g. because of the centrifugal force load and strong heating.
WO 2005/124973 A1 discloses a method for producing a rotor for an electric motor, wherein an essentially cylindrical core is provided with longitudinal slots into which a diffusion material and electrically conductive bars are inserted and bonded to the core by heat and pressure.
The electrically conductive bars used in such methods are individually pre-produced copper bars, for example, which are then nickeled and inserted in the slots, vacuum encapsulated, and diffusion bonded to the rotor core. As the bars must be insertable into the e.g. milled or turned shaft slots, they are subject to stringent accuracy-of-fit requirements, and production of the rotors therefore requires many test steps.